Blu - "The Return" Good to Be Home
Blu - "The Return" Good To Be Home is a video by Meatsleephttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=La7O4OMtK7E. The video was released on 15 January, 2016, and it was three minutes and forty-four seconds long. Plot The video is a music video for 'The Return,' a song by the rapper Blu. The video shows scenes of a beach, a convenience store, Blu in a classic car, and images of bystanders. The production logo for Nature Sounds is shown, which is Blu's record label. The video ends at 2:44, but the song continues with a black screen until it is cut off at the end. Analysis The song is 'The Return' by Blu, a song from his fifth studio album Good To Be Home. The video was edited by Meat to include the signature flickering effect used in many of Meat's other videos. The song used in the video is the album version of the song, and not the single version. It is believed that Meat is either the director of the music video, or Blu, and is promoting his music, but this cannot be confirmed. Lyrics Yeah, nigga smokes, nigga (But I finally realise I need her by my side) West side, the best side East side, the beast side (It's gonna be the happiest moment of my life) L.A., Compton, Watts, Carson, No cripping, no loving (I can hardly wait to see her when the morning comes) We banging on these niggas in the first thing in this music Yeah come on, west town Ayo I never banged, and through it all, never changed my name They used to call me Young Blu, before the fame Like my cousin Smurf, heard about a OG who used to run the turf Then he got murked Putting in work with the Blacks when the Browns was beefing I got my grief in after school with the chicks grieving Like "Blu, thank god that wasn't you", ayo One week later, they got my homeboy too, ayo Dang, my cousin used to tell me, "Boy watch for them colors. Other than that, you be the illest mothafucker" So I pushed to the streets, I pushed to the beach End up pushing more raps than I ever pushed trees I had beats from the best Just to make it known, I was a beast from the West Trying to get put on with the Snoops and the Games The Cubes and the Pacs Next thing you know they banging Blu on the block My nigga, bang, bang! When the times get hard in the streets, niggas bang When them right bars sit up on the beat, niggas bang When niggas sling cocaine all day to make change Niggas bang, niggas bang, niggas bang-bang Tryna tell ahk, "Watch where you walk", niggas bang When that spark set fire to that heart, niggas bang From the rollers to the lames, ain't a damn thing change My niggas bang, niggas bang, bang-bang Now back up on the block, rap shit locked Pocket full of money, no crack in my socks Shouts to the homies in jail with no bail And props to the homies that blow but don't sell They be like "Oh well, more room for the real" Popped a fake in the face for acting like I can't tell Yeah it feels all good in the hood, I know it ain't Should be smelling all good, but, I know it stank Tell the homie hold the shank while I blow that dank Roll the streets with that cannon like we rolling tanks Uh, gold plates ho, I know they gonna hate Might as well get the gold plaques, and the platinum chains See me when you see me, 'til then, kiss the genie Spell G, me, you could never be me, believe me Put the CD on smoke, fuck P's and the hoes And them niggas talking about they shit bang when it don't My nigga, bang, bang When the sun is here you realize you go fly and trying to see her Screaming try as you lose your voice just trying to be her No stranger to the game, but you can't seem to believe her You'll see her, when the morning comes When the times get hard in the streets, niggas bang When them right bars sit up on the beat, niggas bang When niggas sling cocaine all day to make change Niggas bang, niggas bang, niggas bang-bang Trying to tell ahk, "Watch where you walk", niggas bang When that spark set fire to that heart, niggas bang From the rollers to the lames, ain't a damn thing change My niggas bang, niggas bang, bang-bang Ayo, next thing you know, I'm in the county With a whole bunch of real OG's surrounding me What you do when your name's Blu And you run into a Crip, a Cholo, a Piru? And everybody wanna know on the coast, what set you claim All my life I had that name - References